


I Feel Lucky

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-08
Updated: 2000-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Kelsey Saufl, is involved in a car accident.  (sequel toWhatever It Takes)





	1. I Feel Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"I Feel Lucky" 

By Tara Patterson

Okay, here it is, the sequel to "Whatever It Takes". I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin and NBC own The West Wing and its characters. I'm just taking them out to play in my imagination for a while. The character of Kelsey Saufl is mine. The title is borrowed from a song by Mary Chapin Carpenter and belongs to her. No harm, intentional or otherwise, is meant.

A brief note: It's never been established what kind of doctor Abbey Bartlet is, so for the purposes of my story, I've made her a heart surgeon.

 

Chapter 1

"Would everyone please take their seats so we can get this briefing started?" C.J. asked as she walked into the Press Room. She waited for the press to settle down and then began the briefing.

"For those of you who may not have heard. At approximately 4:45 this afternoon, White House Deputy Press Secretary, Kelsey Saufl, was involved in a car accident. The impact was on the passenger side of Ms. Saufl's car. Her car then flipped and skidded towards the shoulder of the road. She has been rushed to George Washington University Hospital and is currently being operated on to fix a traumatic dissection of the abdominal aorta. Dr. Abigail Bartlet is the head surgeon."

"C.J., what is the condition of the other driver?" one of the reporters asked.

"The other driver was taken from the scene, unharmed."

"Was he drunk?"

"His blood alcohol has been determined to be .26. That's three times the legal limit, folks."

"Are you releasing his name yet?"

"Not at this time."

"Why is the First Lady performing the surgery?" asked Danny.

"Mrs. Bartlet was visiting the Pediatric Ward at GW when she heard that Ms. Saufl was being brought in. After consulting with the ER physician, Mrs. Bartlet offered to perform the surgery," explained C.J.

"C.J., do you have any comment on the fact that thirty to forty percent of all patients die on the operating table?" Danny added.

"All I can tell you is that Mrs. Bartlet is a highly skillful surgeon and Ms. Saufl is very lucky to have her as her doctor. I'll have an update for you in a couple of hours."

C.J. walked out of the Press Room and headed towards her office. She collapsed onto the sofa and was soon joined by Josh.

"Any news yet?" she asked.

"No. I'm going to head over in about an hour," replied Josh.

"I'll go with you."

"Okay."

Josh stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Josh, she's going to pull through, right?"

"Hey, if I can recover from a gun shot, Kelsey can survive this. Besides, she's got the First Doctor. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

*********************************** 

Your feedback is always welcome! 

Tara

  

  

  


	2. I Feel Lucky 2

"I Feel Lucky" 

Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 2

Toby paced the halls outside the ICU waiting room. Inside the room, Josh, C.J. and Leo waited for Abbey to come out and tell them how the surgery had gone. He couldn't stand being in the room any longer so now he was walking the halls desperately trying not to think about all the things that could go wrong.

All he kept doing was replaying the argument they had had in his office earlier. He shouldn't have told Leo about Kelsey's emotional state. It wasn't his place. How could he have been so foolish to let her leave the office in her condition? If only he'd gone after her then maybe she wouldn't be fighting for her life right now.

"Toby?"

He looked up to see Abigail Bartlet walking down the corridor towards him. She was wearing her blue scrubs and pulling the cap off her head.

"Mrs. Bartlet?"

"She's going to be fine," Abbey declared.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can I see her?"

Abbey was about to ask him to wait, but she took one long look at the man standing in front of her. His eyes were red. He looked exhausted, both physically and emotionally. His clothes were wrinkled and there was a deep concern for Kelsey.

"Only for a few minutes," she replied and then escorted Toby done the hall.

Toby paused in the doorway, taking a deep breath before looking inside the room. He couldn’t believe the sight in front of him.

Kelsey lay on the bed looking barely alive. Her left arm was in a sling and there were several needles going into her right arm. IV tubes and bags were delivering blood and other liquids into her body. Her face was swollen and the bruises were prominent now. Her hair was matted against her forehead and in several other places too. He walked slowly into the room and pulled a chair next to the bed before sitting down. Toby reached over and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Kelsey, it’s Toby," he whispered allowing the tears to begin flowing down his cheeks.

"I’m right here, sweetheart. I just want you to know that I love you very much and I’ll be here until you open those beautiful blue eyes of yours and look at me. You just rest for now and when you’re ready to wake up, I’ll be waiting. Leo, C.J., and Josh are out in the waiting room and I know they'll want to see you soon. Danny sends his love too. I'm so sorry I fought with you today."

Ten minutes later, a nurse walked into the room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ziegler, but you’re going to have to step out for a bit."

"I…I can’t," he replied. "I have to be here when she wakes up."

"I understand, but Ms. Saufl needs her rest and from the looks of it, you could use some too," she remarked.

"I promised I’d be here when she woke up."

"Dr. Bartlet has given Ms. Saufl some very heavy sedatives. It's going to be a few hours before she wakes up."

"It doesn't matter."

"I'll make you a deal. Why don't you go out into the waiting room for an hour and then you can come back and sit with Ms. Saufl for a little while longer."

"I'm not going anywhere," declared Toby.

"Toby," Kelsey said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He turned his attention back to Kelsey, squeezing her hand in his.

"I'm right here, Kelsey."

"Go and rest."

"I'm staying right here."

Kelsey shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Sleep."

She closed her eyes and drifted off into a drug-induced sleep once again.

"Well, I think I'll take that walk now," remarked Toby. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Thank you."

As he walked back to the waiting room, all he wanted to do was jump for joy that Kelsey was all right. But then that would ruin his reputation. He offered up a silent prayer of thanks as he stepped through the waiting room doors.

"Toby how is she?" Leo asked, searching his colleague's face for answers.

"She kicked me out."

"Sounds like Kelsey's going to be fine," remarked Josh.

"Mrs. Bartlet and I are going to brief the press about the surgery," C.J. explained. "Tell Kelsey I'll be by to see her later."

"I will," replied Toby.

  

  

  


	3. I Feel Lucky 3

"I Feel Lucky" 

Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 3

"Boy, for someone who was in a car accident and had surgery, you look remarkably well," C.J. commented a few days later as she walked into Kelsey's hospital room.

"Apparently I look better than I feel," Kelsey replied.

"Well, this should help make recuperating a bit easier."

C.J. handed her a brightly wrapped package.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Kelsey tore the paper off the box eagerly. Inside was a beautiful pair of deep purple satin pajamas with a robe to match.

"It's beautiful, C.J."

"Well, I thought you could give Toby a thrill," C.J. teased.

Kelsey laughed softly and then moaned.

"Please don't make me laugh. It still hurts."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. So, is the White House still standing?"

"Yeah. Leo is using Toby's bad mood to our advantage."

"I don't envy the people in his path."

"Neither do I. Although I did hear that one freshmen congressman ran screaming out of his office after Toby talked with him."

Kelsey groaned and smiled.

"Have you two talked yet?" inquired C.J.

"Not really. He usually comes by just after I take my evening pain pill. So we dance around the issues and then I fall asleep. When I wake up, he's gone. I don't know what to do, C.J."

"Give Toby time. He'll talk about it when he's ready," she advised.

"I hope you're right."

That evening, Toby came by as he had every day since Kelsey had been admitted. He had stopped at a florist on the way to the hospital and picked up a bouquet of pink roses. He was determined to talk with Kelsey tonight. As he walked down the corridor, he mentally rehearsed what he was going to say. He was momentarily distracted when he heard laughter coming from her room.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Toby asked as he walked in and joined Sam, Josh, and Donna in the room.

"Anyone can join as long as they come bearing gifts," teased Sam when he noticed the roses Toby was carrying.

"You know that Kelsey needs her rest."

"We were just on our way out," Donna assured him.

The group said its good-byes and left quickly, knowing from the look on Toby's face that something was up.

"Nice flowers," Kelsey remarked.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" replied Toby. He handed her the flowers and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I'd completely forgotten. I'm afraid I don't have anything for you."

"You being alive and back in my life is enough for me."

"Thank you for the roses. They're beautiful!"

"You're welcome."

Toby sat down in the chair next to the bed and held Kelsey's hand in his own. They fell into a silence that was almost deafening. Finally, neither of them could stand it any longer.

"Kelsey, we need…"

"Toby, we need…"

They both laughed.

"Ladies first," Toby acknowledged.

"No, please you go first."

Toby took a deep breath and let it out slowly before beginning.

"I'm sorry that we fought."

"Me too."

"But I'm not sorry I talked with Leo," he added.

Looking up into her eyes, he say them start to cloud over with anger and fear

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your feedback is very much appreciated!

  

  


	4. I Feel Lucky 4

"I Feel Lucky" 

Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 4

"Kelsey, I didn't know what else to do. You had shut me out of your life and were only talking to me when you had to. I was afraid that if I pushed too hard that you'd do something drastic."

"Like what?"

"I didn't know. You'd just been through so much that I thought maybe you needed a break from the White House and everything. I should have talked to you first, I realize that now."

Kelsey looked down at the man holding her hand. She knew exactly how much courage it had taken for him to admit what he just had.

"You were right, Toby. I was shutting you and everyone else out. I didn't want any of you to see the pain I was going through. I thought if I buried myself in my work everything would be fine. It wasn't and I realize that now. Mom's death was devastating. Sure I expected it, but you're never truly prepared for it. Do you remember what I said to you on the trip back from Chicago after we kissed?"

Toby nodded his head.

"I was afraid to let you into my life because I knew that heartbreak and grief were on the way. I didn't want you to have to deal with it. But there you were and you made me realize that I couldn't close my life to everyone just because my mother was dying. So when you told me that I wasn't dealing with Mom's death, I didn't want to admit that you were right. But you did, you helped me admit my true feelings. In fact, I was on my way back to White House when I got in the accident."

"You were?"

She nodded her head. "I wanted to apologize to you and tell you that you were right."

"Well that would have made my day," he teased.

"Don't I know it. I just wish it hadn't taken an accident for me to realize that I needed help."

"You're seeing someone?"

"I'm going to start in the next couple of days. Mrs. Bartlet recommended someone to me."

"Well, I suppose your news supercedes mine."

"What news?"

A small smile spread across his lips as Toby shook his head.

"No, you have to guess."

"Give me a hint."

He thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Something's missing."

"That's it? I've been in a car accident, had major surgery and the only hint I get is 'something's missing'?! That's not fair!"

"It's more of a hint than I wanted to give you," he remarked.

Toby watched with delight as the wheels in Kelsey's brain started turning.

She looked around the room, but didn't notice anything missing. Searching his face, the only response she received was a raised eyebrow. It took several minutes before she finally noticed.

"Your ring?!"

He nodded.

"When did you take it off?"

"The night of the accident. I was sitting in the waiting room while the surgery was going on and I was playing with it. It's a nervous habit I got into when I was married to Andy. I suddenly remembered what you said in my office and I realized that it wasn't fair to ask you to share me with the ghost of my ex-wife. So, I made a promise that if you came out of the surgery alive and well, I'd take off the ring and not think twice about it," explained Toby.

Kelsey didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that were beginning to fall down her cheeks. Toby sat down on the bed next to her, taking her in his arms.

"I love you, Kelsey."

"Oh, Toby…I love you too."

He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your feedback is always welcome! Tara


	5. I Feel Lucky 5

"I Feel Lucky" 

Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 5

"So, do you think you're ready to blow this pop stand and go home?" Abbey Bartlet asked as she looked over Kelsey's chart.

"What you mean I don't have to eat anymore of this delicious hospital food?" teased Kelsey.

"You're making fun of the cuisine. That's a good sign."

"When can I get out of here?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Really?!"

"Yes, really. "

"Yes!" Kelsey declared as she pumped her fist.

"Well, it sounds like you've made someone very happy," Toby remarked as he entered the room.

"Abbey says I can go home tomorrow."

"Is that wise?"

"Toby, there is no reason for her to stay. Kelsey is healing nicely and I think she'll recuperate better in her own bed," explained Abbey. "She can have physical therapy either at home or here at the hospital three times a week."

"I can handle that," replied Kelsey.

"Here's the part you may not like. While you're at home, no work. I mean it! I'm gong to leave strict instructions with C.J., Carol, Leo and my husband."

"No work?! Abbey, I'll go stir crazy."

"You are to rest, read a book, take up needlepoint. But there will be no White House documents in your home. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Kelsey conceded.

"And I’m holding you personally responsible, Toby."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and break the news to my husband."

\----------------------------------------------- 

Your feedback is always welcome! Tara

  


	6. I Feel Lucky 6

"I Feel Lucky" 

Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 6

The next afternoon, Toby picked Kelsey up from the hospital and drove her home. He eased the car into the driveway and turned off the engine. Walking over to the passenger's side, he opened the door and picked Kelsey up in his arms.

"I can walk by myself," she protested.

"Would you just be quiet and enjoy the attention?" Toby replied and carried her up the stairs and into the house.

Once inside, he placed her gently on the sofa and then sat next to her

"Did you do all this yourself?" Kelsey asked looking around.

The entire house had been cleaned, at least the parts that she could see from her vantage point. There were white roses and pink tulips arranged in a vase on the mantle. There was also the distinct smell of chocolate chip cookies.

"I'd like to take the credit, but I did hire someone to come in and clean up for you. The tulips are from the Senior Staff and the roses are from the Bartlets."

"And the cookies?"

"Mrs. Landingham, of course."

"Of course. Thank you, it looks wonderful."

"Well, I wanted everything to be perfect. Now, I think I'm going to get you a cup of tea and then you're going to rest," he insisted.

"But, Toby…"

"No, buts. I promised Mrs. Bartlet you'd rest when you got home. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble with the First Doctor, now would you?"

"I guess not."

"Good."

Once she finished her tea, Toby guided Kelsey into the first floor bedroom and settled her in the bed.

"I think you should get some rest now. You're still healing from your surgery."

He kissed her and after tucking her in, left the room to prepare his other surprise of the night.

By the time she woke up, night had settled onto Washington. She found a note on the night stand.

"Kelsey, come into the living room when you wake up…and wear your new pajamas."

It took sometime for her to get dressed, working with only one hand. As she stepped out into the living room, she smiled at the sight that awaited her.

Toby had started a fire in the fireplace, its warm glow lighting up the living room. He also had lit a group of candles on the coffee table. A red and white-checkered tablecloth was placed on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Two china plates, silverware and two crystal goblets were set on the cloth. He entered the room carrying a covered dish which he placed in the center of the tablecloth.

"Wow!" he declared looking up at Kelsey, "you look incredible!"

"Thank you. What is all of this?"

"Your welcome home dinner. It's also my way of apologizing for our argument"

She put a finger up to his lips, "no more regrets. We're together now and that's all that matters."

They sat down on the floor and enjoyed their dinner. Toby had cooked lasagna, garlic bread and for dessert, strawberry shortcake. Once they finished their meal, he cleared away the dishes and then came back to sit beside Kelsey in front of the fire.

"That was a delicious dinner. Why didn't you tell me you could cook?"

"Just one of my many hidden talents," he replied.

"This is the way it should be," she said as he put his arms around her.

"I couldn't agree more. Although there is just one thing that would make this night perfect," he hinted.

"Which is?"

"Well, you know that I'm probably going to be spending a lot of time making up the work I'm missing today."

"Okay…"

"And since your place is closer to the White House than my apartment. I was thinking that if you didn't object I might bring a few things over here…just in case."

"Are you saying that you want to move in with me?"

"Not exactly move in, but…"

She pressed her finger against his lips.

"Toby, I can think of no one else I would rather share my bathroom with."

"I don't know about sharing bathroom space," he teased.

Kelsey leaned over and kissed him gently.

"I love you, Toby."

"I love you too."

  


	7. I Feel Lucky 7

"I Feel Lucky" 

Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 7

Six weeks later, Kelsey entered the White House. This time, though, she wasn't an employee; she was guest at the State Dinner for the Prime Minister of Canada and his wife. Earlier that day, Kelsey had gone for a check-up and Abbey had suggested that she attend the dinner, if she felt up to it.

When she got home, Kelsey called C.J. and asked her friend to come over and help her get ready. She also swore both Abbey and C.J. to secrecy that she was attending the event. C.J. arrived and the two women gossiped as they got dressed in their formal attire.

"So everything is set for tonight?" Kelsey asked as she put on her make-up.

"Abbey has taken care of everything. I can't wait to see Toby's face when you walk through the doors of the East Room," commented C.J.

"I'm hoping to knock his socks off."

"Well if that dress you're wearing doesn't do it, then I'm afraid there's no hope for him."

"Thanks."

They finished getting dressed and C.J. left, promising to get a good spot to watch the evening unfold.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Josh asked Toby as the two men walked towards the East Room for pre-dinner cocktails.

"Not really," Toby grumbled.

"Cheer up, Toby. In a couple of hours you'll be able to go home and sleep."

"I should be so lucky."

Toby paused by the bar and ordered a scotch as Josh walked off to speak with some members of Congress. Staring at his drink, Toby couldn't help but wonder why Abbey had been so insistent on his attending tonight's event. Sure, he was supposed to be here, but the First Lady had made a point of mentioning to Toby that she was especially looking forward to seeing him that night. He couldn't exactly tell her that he really wanted to be home, in Kelsey's arms. So here he stood, in the East Room; contemplating the many ways he could get out of the White House as quickly as possible.

"Kelsey, it's wonderful to see you up and about," Bartlet remarked as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. President. It's wonderful to be back here."

"But only for a visit," added Abbey.

"Yes, Dr. Bartlet. Your wife informs me that I have another couple of weeks before I can return to work."

"You better listen to her or else I'll end up in the doghouse," teased Bartlet.

Kelsey laughed and then moved on through the receiving line. She caught a glimpse of Josh talking with Sam and Leo near the main doors to the East Room. Taking a deep breath, Kelsey walked towards her colleagues.

"This has to be the most boring conversation I have ever had the displeasure of being party to," Toby thought as he listened to one of the male guests drone on about dividends. He was about to make a comment about something this banker had said when he happened to glance up at the doors. He saw the last person he had expected to see walk into the room and felt a slight gasp escape his lips.

She looked incredible! The dark purple dress was one he had never seen before. It fell slightly off her shoulders and accentuated her slender waist before falling into a full billowing skirt. Around her shoulders, she wore a wrap that matched the dress. Her hair was pinned up, allowing soft curls to flow down to her shoulders.

He mumbled an excuse to the group and headed towards this incredibly, beautiful woman he loved so much. Pausing at the bar, he ordered a glass of sparkling cider and then continued his journey.

"How did you manage to sneak onto the guest list without me knowing?" inquired Leo.

"It helps to know who the true power behind the man is," Kelsey remarked as the rest of the group laughed.

"Well, it's great to see you," Sam said.

"Thank you. It's great to be seen."

"Excuse me, but did you know that you bear a striking resemblance to our Deputy Press Secretary? Except, you couldn't be her since she's supposed to be at home recuperating from a car accident," a male voice asked.

Kelsey turned around and smiled broadly as she met Toby's gaze.

"So I've been told. But I couldn't possibly be her."

"Would you excuse us?"

"Just remember if you're not at the table when dinner's served, I get your dessert," Josh commented.

Toby shot Josh a look and then placed a hand on the small of Kelsey's back as he guided her towards the doors leading outside. They stood on the terrace looking up at the stars.

"Here, I got you a glass of cider," Toby explained as he handed her the fluted glass.

"Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you."

"That you did."

"Good. Abbey suggested that I come tonight during my appointment today," Kelsey replied.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

Toby put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"You know before you got here I was contemplating pulling a fire alarm or something just so I could come home to you."

"Committing a crime just to see me? I'm honored."

"Actually, I was hoping I could convince Josh or Sam to do it for me."

Kelsey laughed and then tilted her head towards Toby accepting a kiss from him.

"You know before we go back inside, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"And what might that be?" she inquired.

"Kelsey, you mean the world to me and you've made me realize that my life was missing something," he began.

"Toby, Leo needs to see you," Josh said as he walked outside.

"Can it wait?"

"Sorry, it can't."

"We'll talk later," Toby assured Kelsey as he kissed her cheek and followed Josh inside.

Kelsey sighed and then followed the two men back into the East Room where she was drawn into a conversation regarding funding for the NEA. In the back of her mind, though, she kept replaying what Toby had begun to say outside and hoped that he would get a chance to finish the conversation.

  


	8. I Feel Lucky 8

"I Feel Lucky" 

Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 8

"So, Toby, will I be making an announcement at the morning briefing?" C.J. asked as they walked towards the bullpen.

"Not likely," he replied.

"You didn't ask her?"

"When we were out on the terrace, Josh interrupted us. I was hoping to get a quiet moment with Kelsey during dinner, but I got called away on a phone call. Then I was going to ask her while we were dancing and Leo cut in. Besides, I'm not certain that tonight is the best idea."

"Toby, you've been rehearsing your speech with me for the past week. If you don't do it tonight, then I'll ask Kelsey myself."

"You wouldn't?"

"Do you want to take that chance?" inquired C.J.

Toby stood looking at her, knowing full well that C.J. would do it. He started to say something and then thought better of it.

"C.J., Mrs. Bartlet is looking for you," Carol said as she approached her boss.

"Thanks, Carol. Think about what I said, Toby."

He mumbled something as C.J. walked away. As he headed towards his office, he heard the sound of laughter. Looking into the bullpen, he was surprised to see Kelsey talking with Bonnie and Ginger.

"Are we paying the support staff to sit around and gossip?"

"Sorry, Toby. We were just getting Kelsey caught up on everything she's missed around here," Ginger explained.

"Don't be mad at them, I practically had to force them to take a few minutes out of their schedules to talk to me," joked Kelsey.

Toby shook his head. "Well, if you're done distracting my assistants, perhaps we can go over a few things in my office."

Kelsey excused herself and followed Toby into his office. He shut the door and put his arms around her.

"What did you want to go over with me, Mr. Ziegler?"

"Your neck, your shoulders, your…" he paused as he kissed her neck and shoulders.

"You know if you're not careful, someone is going to walk in on us."

"Don't worry about that. I locked the door."

"Good thinking," she replied as their lips met in passionate kiss.

"Kelsey, there is something I wanted to talk to you about," he said as they pulled apart, breathless.

"You mean the same thing you've been trying to talk to me about all night?"

"Yes. Maybe you should sit down."

"Okay."

Kelsey sat down on the sofa and looked up at Toby, who began to pace the floor.

"Kelsey, you know that I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good, because what I have to say has to do with that."

"All right."

"Kelsey, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I know what my life was like…"

Toby's speech was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Go away!" they both shouted.

"Toby, the President wants to see both you and Kelsey in the Oval Office," Sam's voice invaded the office.

"We'll be right there," Toby replied. "I guess this will just have to wait."

Kelsey smiled up at him as he helped her up from the sofa.

"Don't worry, we can always talk at home."

"With the way my luck's been tonight, a meteor would probably strike," he commented as they walked out the door.

\---------------------------------------------- 

Feedback is strongly encouraged! 

Tara

  

  


	9. I Feel Lucky 9

"I Feel Lucky" 

Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 9

They entered the Oval Office and were surprised to find the entire Senior Staff already there along with the First Lady. C.J. handed Toby and Kelsey each a glass of champagne.

"What's going on?" Toby inquired as he accepted the glass from C.J.

"A celebration!" the President declared.

"What are we celebrating?" asked Kelsey.

"For one thing, it looks as if 8625 is going to pass the Senate by a hefty margin."

"That's wonderful!" Sam remarked.

"Isn't it?! Also, our daughter, Elizabeth, informed us this morning that we're going to be a grandparents again," Bartlett announced.

"Congratulations, sir!" exclaimed Josh.

"Thank you. So, I ask you to raise your glasses and join me in toasting our triumph and in celebration of new life!"

Everyone joined in the toast and as they drank his or her champagne, C.J. glanced over at Toby and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head. She pulled him off to the side as Kelsey joined into the conversation the others were having about the bill.

"What happened this time?"

"Sam and the President," he explained.

"Well, everyone's here now. Why not ask her?"

"Here? In front of everyone?"

"Do you see any other options?"

"No."

"All right then," she said and then went off to join the conversation.

Toby drank the last of his champagne in one swallow and then joined his colleagues.

"Mr. President, would you mind if I made an announcement of my own?"

"Well since this a night for declarations, by all means."

"I have been trying since earlier this evening to ask Kelsey a very important question, but I always seem to be interrupted. So, now that I have everyone's undivided attention," he paused as he turned to face Kelsey. Taking her hands in his, he continued.

"Kelsey, I know what my life was like before you walked into it. I was just going along, not really noticing everything around me. Then you came along and showed me what I was missing. You encouraged me to open my heart up again and to explore parts of myself I thought were long dead. You are the only woman I have ever climbed rocks with…"

"Toby climbed rocks, when was this?" Bartlet whispered to Abbey.

"Shh!" she warned. They turned their attention back to the scene unfolding before them.

"I find myself wanting to be with you all the time. And when we’re not together, I count the minutes until I see you again. You’re the first thing I think of in the morning and the last before I go to sleep. I don’t know how or when it happened, but you became a fixture in my life. And I want you in my life permanently."

"What are you saying, Toby?"

"My heart hasn't been the same since that first time I kissed you. We were meant to be together…" he paused and then knelt down on one knee. Toby reached into his tuxedo jacket pocket and pulled out a velvet box, opening it, he said, "Kelsey Saufl, will you marry me?"

Kelsey felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she listened to Toby’s speech. A smile danced across her face as she stared lovingly into his soft, brown eyes.

"Yes," she whispered so softly, he had to strain to hear the response.

"Yes!" she declared boldly.

Toby allowed a cry of relief to escape from his lips. He stood up and placed the emerald cut diamond engagement ring onto her shaking finger.

"It’s beautiful!" she sighed happily.

"Almost as beautiful as you," he remarked.

"I love you, Toby!"

"I love you," he answered and then kissed her.

Cheers went up in the Oval Office as the staff watched their two friends seal their engagement. The President opened up another bottle of champagne and had Josh fill the glasses.

"Well, it appears we have one more reason to celebrate this evening," Bartlet began. "Congratulations, Toby and Kelsey! May your marriage be as long and as happy as mine!"

Everyone toasted the happy couple as they kissed once again.

  

  

TBC 


End file.
